Dovahkiin
by Hawk-eye-33
Summary: The Nord was suposed to die in Helgen but instead she had made it out, alive. Now she is on a quest to discover who she really is, find her family, and learn the reason everyone calls her Dragonborn. She knew the legends:The hero who would have the body of a mortal but yet the soul of a dragon, whose destiny it was to destroy the world eater Alduin. Now, she must live that legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I took down Dovahkiin and I am instead doing this. But don't worry. If your were a fan, the character from there will also be in this (alongside my dragonborn)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're awake." I looked past my blurred vision to see a youngish blonde Nord. He had on royal blue armor and a single plait at the front of his fair shoulder-length hair.<p>

"You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into the Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." I then noticed the darkhaired Nord in rags next to him. Both of these Nords had there hands bound.

Cross the border? I had been taken prisoner because I had simpley tried to cross the boarder? I couldn't make sense of this so instead tuned into what the dark haired Nord was saying,

"You Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until youcame along! Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell!" He yelled out. Then turning to face me, continued on.

"you there, you and me... we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the empire wants." He stared at me with angry eyes. I simply nodded and turned away. The Empire? Stormcloaks? Sounded like political talk to me, and I had absolutely no interest in politics. Even though the Stormcloaks sounded familler. My cousin Rosie (quite unuasal I know.) might have mentioned something. She was a Breton, our fathers brothers. (Her mom a Breton, her dad a Nord.) I took a deep breath and winced in pain as my ribs hurt and had exploded with pain.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The lighter haired Nord remarked, frowning and shaking hair out of his eyes.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial guard lashed out. I smirked, I wanted to reply with a sarcastic remark but decided againist it. Easier said than done and unfortunetly for me, I had to bite my toungue to hold the sarcastic remarks back.

If only I had my Ebony dagger. I always had it on me. It had been a gift-for what I can't remember-and I always carried it. It was enscribed when a hundred different symbols on the blade and a dragon on the handle. I didn't have it seeing that I didn't even have my armor on. The armor was black and allowed me to move swiftly.

"What's his problem?" The dark-haired Nord asked suddenly, cutting into my thoughts. He was gesturing towards yet another Nord sitting next to me who I hadn't fully noticed yet. What is this? A Nord party because each of us in this carriage were Nord.

The third Nord was a large, burly man with brown hair and in his hair were two small parts plaited at the front (Nords liked their plaits). He was both bound and gagged but still managed to maintain a something of an air of grandeur about him. Clearly wealthy, dressed in rich furs and coats (even as a prisoner.)

"Watch your tongue!" The first Nord snapped. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" Was he the leader of the Stormcloak's?

"Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?" The young Nord's eyes widened open. "You're the leader of the rebellion but if they have captured you... gods, where are theytaking us?"

"I don't know where we're going but Sovngard awaits." The light haired Nord said with a sigh. My eyes flickered on him for a second, then away again.

"No! This can't be happening! This isn't happening!" The color had drained from his face, you could hear the panic in his voice.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Asked the blonde Nord.

"Why do you care?" snapped the thief angrly.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead..." He said, his voice cracking before falling into silence. Pity pity. I rolled my eyes and gave a heavy sigh. We were passing through a large wooden gate which lead into what looked like a small village.

"General Tulius!" A female guard shouted. "The headsman is waiting!" Headsmen? Were they going to behead us?

'Good, let's get this over with.' the man I assumed to be General Tulius replied.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Akatosh, Divines! Please help me!' The thief pleaded under his breath.

"Lookat him!" The blonde Nord sneered as we continued slowly through the unknown village.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here, wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe..."

"Who are they, Daddy?" I heard a young boy's voice pipe up from a nearby porch.

"Go inside, little cub." Answered the father.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers!" He complained.

"Inside the house! Now!"

"Yes father." Just then, the carriage stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Asked the thief.

'Why do you think? End of the line." The light hair Nord said with a grave voice. I shook my head to get my own hair out of my eyes.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." He continued, as he made his way out of the carriage.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" The dark haired Nordyelled in a high voice.

"Face your death with some courage thief." The blonde Nord frowned as he looked at us before turning around.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" We all stepped off the carriage.

"Step towards the blockas we call you name!" The female guard yelled out across the courtyard. "One at a time!"

"Empire loves their lists." The Nord muttered under his breath. I chuckled at his remark. If I was going to die, why continue to bite my toungue? I looked ahead to see the female guard standing with a male Nord guard. He had a list and began to read it off.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." said the blonde Nord with a sad voice.

"Ralof of Riverwood!" The guard called. Ralof walked off after Ulfric with his head held high.

"Lokir of Rorikstead!" Lokir jumped backwards.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He pleaded. Lokir started sprinting as fast as he could with his hands bound, towards the large gate where the carriage had brought us in.

"Halt!" The female guard yelled.

"You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir shrieked.

"Archers!" The female guard ordered. In a swift movemeant, arrows rained down, killing Lokir.

"Anybody else feel like running?" The female guard sneered as she turned from the scene.

"Wait, you there. Step forward." The male guard said, as if he just noticed me. Holding my head high, I stepped forward.

"Who are you?" The Nord as he stared enquiringly into my face, with question.

"Raya Fire-Stone." I said with a smirk. (It was true though.) I shook my hair again.

"You from Skyrim, Nord?"

"No sir..." I began to make some snide remark before being interupted by the captain.

"Of course she is."

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list. She goes on the block." She said without a second of thought.

"By your orders, Captain." He sighed, quickly returning to his grave demeanor. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to your family."

"Oh so comforting." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Follow the Captain, prisoner." He said quietly, giving me a gentle push.

"Ulfric Stormcloak! Some here in Helgen called you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne. You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos! Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!"

Then a loud roaring sound echoed eerily down through the surrounding mountains and trees, cutting into his speech. Everyone stopped where they stood.

"What was that?" Asked one of the guards uneasily.

"It's nothing- carry on." Dismissed General Tullius.

"Yes General Tullius!" Answered the female loudly with to much enthusiasm. She turned to the Priestess.

"Give them their last rights!"

"As we commend your souls to Atherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you-" The Priestess began speaking before being cut off.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" Another prisoner shouted.

"As you wish." sighed the Priestess.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" Yelled the prisoner, as if he was challenging the executionerwho in turn shoved his head down onto the stone block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials." The prisoner calmly replyed. "Can you say the same?" Just as he finished, the axe blew down onto his neck.

"You Imperial pigs!" A female prisoner shrieked.

"Justice!" An Imperial man yelled loudly.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" yelled another. I stood in silence. I had been expecting it, but it still came as a shock to me. A slight breeze blew through the courtyard, making me shiver.

"In fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof remarked.

"Next the Nord!" The female captain yelled. I wasn't scared. I couldn't remember my family, but I knew that I had been raised to hold my head up high. Before I could step forward, another roar came bellowing down towards the town, much louder than before. Far too loud for a troll or any other creature. I burrowed my brow in confusion.

There it is again." Said a nearby guard as he looked up and then at the other guards. "Did you hear that?!"

"I said, next prisoner!" Yelled the Captain, with a sneer. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I was contemplating whether to comply or put up a fight.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." The kind Nord guard said softly as he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle push towards the block.

I reached the blockand dropped tomy knees, trying not to shake. A rough hand shoved my head down, forcing my neck onto the stone. I looked up to see a man with an axe larger than me.

"Come on. Hit me with your best shot." I sneered at him. The axeman raised his axe into the air above him preparing to drop it back down for the final blow.

* * *

><p><strong>So. How was it? Yes, I took the other one down but I instead have this one, which may also suck just as bad. Review please! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter two! Sorry for mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Just as the axe was inches away from my throat, a beast landed on the watchtower behind the axeman. But it wasn't a beast. It was a dragon.<p>

The force of the dragon landing was so powerful, it had knocked the axeman back, missing my throat. People were running and screaming, trying to get away. I was shocked at first: unable to move. Dragons weren't real; they were only legends. It wasn't until the dragon started blowing fire out of it's mouth, that I was on my feet and scrambling for cover. I ran into a nearby tower where I had seen other Stormcloaks going inside. Once I was in, I found a steel dagger which I was using to cut the rope off in which my wrist were still bound. The dagger slipped and I ended up slicing the palm of my hand. I held back a curse as Ralof, the Nord from the carriage, came over.

"Need some help?" I let him take the dagger and undo the binding for me. I picked up a cloth rag off a near by table and applied it to the wound. No one was trying to take charge so I took it upon myself to do so.

"We need to get out of here." A few voluntered to stay behind with the wounded so me, Ralof, Ulfric and a female Nord went up the stairs looking for a way out. When I had reached the top, the walls next to me crumbled and right outside, the dragon. I hid in the shadows and waited for him to pass.

"We have to jump." I jumped out with the others behind as I landed inside the building next door. I landed on my hands, tearing the cut open again. I ignored the flaming pain and ran outside and around the corner of a stone wall. I stopped short when the dragon landed above me. I was hidden behind his wing, at first I thought he had done that on purpose, but that is crazy. A dragon, which was suposed to be nothing but a legend in the first place, trying to protect me? Ha. Funny. I held my breath as the dragon burned everything in front of him. Then me and Ralof ran forwards again. I ran around a corner as I was tackled by an Imperial. He looked behind me and sneered.

"Ralof. Traitor." I pushed him off of me and ran inside another tower.

"We'll have to go through here. I know the way." I stepped back and let Ralof take point. I searched a dead Imperial and Stormcloak, finding nothing but another dagger and some gold. I took the Stormcloak armor, just so I could get out of the filthy rags I was in. I traced the scar on my face. I had gotten it when I was young.

"Raya. Ready to go?" Ralof questioned. I just nodded my head and followed him down a long corridor. He put up a hand to stop me as we approached a corner. As you heard was screaming. I peered around the corner to see another Nord woman, alond with two Imperials and a torturer.

"We have to do something." Ralof whispered.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I said jumping around the corner.

"Hey mammoth face!" I yelled out. The Imperial's turned to me and I readied my daggers. One of them charged me but I sidestepped and slashed my dagger across his face. He yelled out in pain. I saw an arrow pierce the chest of one Imperial and then the torturer. Finally, a last arrow killed the guard that I had cut.

"What's wrong with you?" Ralof yelled out. "Don't you know how dangerous that was?"

"Lighten up. Your just mad cause I hit him first." I said glancing at a book shelf. I noticed three books and took them down. They were all magic spells and I quickly read each one. Two of them were restoration: to heal others and to heal my self. The last was a destruction: flames. I healed the Nord and then myself before turning to Ralof.

"You hurt?" I ask.

"No. Come on. We got to keep going." Ralof took us through another tunnel and finally below Helgen.

"Just a little farther and we'll be out soon. Where are you guys going once we escape?"

"I might go to Rorikstead. That's where my family was." The lady spoke up. She was about my size but she had reddish brown hair and lighter skin. Ralof nodded and turned to me.

"What about you Raya?"

"I would find my cousin but I haven't heard from her for a while." The lady looked at me.

"Your name is Raya? That's a nice name."

"What's your name?"

"Runa." Ralof interupted.

"You can come with me to Riverwood. Meet my cousin, Gerdur. She can give you some supplies."

"Sounds good." I begin but Ralof held his hand up. "What now?" I whispered.

"There's a bear up ahead. Take my bow and arrows, try to shoot her." I took Ralof's bow and shot the bear nicely in the eye, killing her instantly.

"Nice shot. You should be a hunter."

"I was a hunter. Me and my dad." Funny. How could I remember that but nothing else?

"Hey, you mentioned a cousin?"

"Yea. She looks like me but she has dark hair and a really unusal name."

"What's her name?"

"It's Rosie."

"Hey! Is she the Breton that everyone confuses for a Nord?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Yea. Why?"

"I knew her." Runa says. "We were both Stormcloaks."

"Do you know where she is?" Runa shook her head.

"Lost touch. haven't seen her for a while. I'll help you search. After I check in back at home, if my family is still there. Then I'll look around."

"Thanks." I mutter. We're outside of the cave thingy now. "Well, I guess we'll part ways here. See you soon. Maybe." Runa waves and walks off in the oppisite direction that Ralof and I go.

"Riverwood isn't too far from here. We'll be there in an hour or two, at the most." Ralof says. I say silent. I'm still tripped up over the dragon. Why did it seem like he wanted to save me? Putting his wing over me while he breathed fire on everyone else? A song I used to hear when I was a kid pops into my head.

* * *

><p><em>Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!<em>

_Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago and the tale, boldly told, of the one! Who was kin to both wyrm and the races of man with a power to rival the sun_

_And the Scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world!_

_But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever and then! Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw!_

_Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! _

If the dragon was real, then was the legend of a hero who would have the body of a mortal but at heart, have the soul of a dragon, real also? Or were we doomed to our fate to fight the dragons ourselves? Was this the gods plan? And wasn't Akatosh "father" of the dragons? My thoughts are interupted when I hear Ralof yell out. I turn just in time to see a wolf pounce on me. I pull out my dagger and stick it into it's neck while Ralof did the same with another. I stood up and brushed the dirt off myself.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Ralof." I help him up and I can see the dragon in the distance. I must be losing my mind because I can't help but feel connected to the dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I've had nothing to do since I've been sick. So, I give you another chapter.<strong>

**Random fact~everytime I typed hand, I accidently put "ham" instead. Lol. :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hope you like how this is going. Maybe? Sorry for any and all mistakes and last chapter, I put Gerdur was Ralof's cousin, it's actually his sister. Sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>I stand on the edge of the mountain side, listening to Ralof explain about Bleak Falls Barrow. He finishes his "speech" and turns to face me.<p>

"Ready to go?" I nod and follow Ralof. I check my stuff, stuff I plan on selling when I get to Riverwood. I've been hunting and I have a nice array of wolf and fox skin with rabbit and deer meat. I've also collected berries and herbs to create potions to sell also.

"Hey, we've arrived." I follow Ralof down a stone road until we reach the end.

"Gerdur!" A young lady turns to face us.

"Ralof! How have you been?" She runs over to Ralof and hugs him. "And who is the lady?"

"Just a friend. I've been fine. Do you think you could give her a few supplies to take with her?"

"I have a few. Here, take these." She hands me a few loaves of bread, apples, and health potions. I nod my thanks. "Here take this too." She hands me a spare key. "For my home. You're welcome to stay."

"Do you know where I could sell my furs?"

"Take them to the blacksmith. He'll have the best use for them." She points out the location and I head over there. I get 100 septims for all I have and I guess that it's an alright price. I would like to head home, but since I can't remember where I was from, no point there. I smile at a brother and sister who are playing with their dog. I had always wanted a dog growing up. Maybe when things settled down I could pick one up.

I aimlessly wander around until I hear Ralof calling my name. I find him still with Gerdur.

"Raya, we just spotted the dragon nearby. Riverwood is under danger and we have no protection. I would do this myself but Gerdur refuses to let me leave…"

"What needs to be done Ralof?" I ask, cutting him off.

"We would like for you to head out to Whiterun and see if the Jarl can send any spare troops he has. It's fairly close and there will be nothing but the few animals that you have already encountered on your trip. Please." I consider for a second and grimly nod my head.

"I'll do it." I say. "Got nothing better to do. I'll head out tomorrow, give me the rest of today to rest and prepare. What happened at Helgen has left me weary and I would like to rest. Gerdur, if you could spare me a bed for today?"

"Anytime." She says pointing out her house. She gives me a hug and presses a few septims into my hands. "For doing this, because you easily could have said no." I wave goodbye and head in the direction she pointed.

Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

Dragonborn, the legend who was part man, part dragon, whose honor is sworn to keep evil at bay, the fiercest foes rout, when they hear his triumphant shout, and the citizens of Skyrim, will pray for his blessing.

The only blessing that I have ever prayed for was that upon the nine divines, for I had never cared for blessings which came from legends for any other tale that Skyrim has to offer. Sure, each region has there own native people who have their own beliefs,(i.e Skyrim, Nords and the dragons, Imperial's didn't teach their children about that unless they grew up around Nord customs.) but for the most part, religion in Tamriel were the Nine Divines or just a single god and then the select few who didn't believe anything at all.

And if the legends were true, about a hero who would save all of mankind from a terrible foe, then where was he? Would he come from the Jarl's court, bathed in riches and septims raining from his pockets? Or would he be poor, one who had grown up working? But, would this hero be Nord like they said, or a different race?

Questions run through my mind as I use Gerdur's spare key to unlock the door and then find an empty room with a bed inside. I pull the blankets out from under the bed, make the bed, and then snuggle down. I pull the blankets up over my face and drift off.

Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I hope you enjoyed this very quickly, rushed chapter. Eh, all good, I thinks?! Anyhow, I'm off! See ya!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**O meh gosh! It has been a while since I've updated but I'm back!**

* * *

><p>I stand on the side of a , Whiterun just resting below. I look at the ring that my sister had given me when we were kids. It had the same designs on it as my dagger did, which Ralof had givien back to me right before I left for Whiterun. I also had the Stormcloak armor fitted to fit me more comfortably. With a heavy sigh I sheathed my dagger and headed down the steep slope. Near a farm I can see two women and a man fighting a giant. I run up and cut the back of his leg and when the giant falls I make a clean slice across his neck.<p>

"Hey. You're a pretty good hit. You should go up to Whiterun and join us as a fellow shield sister."

"Shield Sister?" I ask using a long piece of grass to clean my dagger off and again sheathing it. The first woman is Nord and one I assume to be the leader of the group approaches me. Her hair is a redish color and she wears face paint along with scars on her face.

"Are you an outsider? Have you never heard of the Companions?"

"No ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. My name is Aela. This here is Farkas and Ria. You should come to Jorrvaskr with us and speak to our leader about joining. You would be a great addition to the family."

"Sounds good." I say shrugging my shoulders. Aela smiles and walks past along with Ria behind her who says "hi" along with a smile. Farkas though instead of walking off with Ria and Aela, stops next to me.

"What's your name again? I didn't catch it."

"Raya. Raya Fire-Stone." I say pushing hair out of my eyes.

"That's a beautiful name." Farkas says. "And I mean it."

"Thank you." I say making my way towards Whiterun. Farkas walks next to me.

"Where are you from?" He asks.

"I can't remember. I honestly can't." I reply looking down.

"That's ok. Do you remember your family at least?"

"No." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks. Just then Farkas looks at me.

"Hey, don't cry." He grabs my hand causing me to stop. I wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just can't remember anything." I refuse to look Farkas in the eyes. I hated to show emotion around people, made me look vunerable, weaker than I really was.

"I'll help you. We can talk to some people, I know people in all the Holds and each hold can send a few people out to the smaller cities. Find your family. And bring 'em here to if you want to."

"Why would you do that? You just met me." I question. He shrugs.

"I don't know. It's just what the Companions do." I give a weak smile.

"Well thank you. And hopefully we can find them." My smile drops and I approach the main Whiterun gates lead into the city.

"Halt." The guard by the door orders. "What's your buisness here?"

"I have to talk to the Jarl. Riverwood is in danger."

"Riverwood is in danger? Why didn't you say that?" The guard asks stepping aside after he has unlocked the gates. I roll my eyes but don't say anything as I step inside. The guard closes the gate and Farkas turns to face me.

"Is Riverwood really in danger?" I glare.

"Yes, that's why I came here." I say stepping back so Farkas can show me the way to Jorrvaskr.

Rukkenvalh. Out of no where that one word pops into my head. I don't know where it came from or what is was but I was going to figure it out. I follow Farkas inside Jorrvaskr and down stairs. He takes me into a medium size room where there is another guy who looks like Farkas and a some what elderly man.

"Vilkas, brother, Kodak..." Farkas greets the men, who eye me and return their eyes to Farkas.

"This lady, Raya, she wishes to join us Kodlak." Farkas explains.

"Come here girl so I can get a look at you." I step forward and stand straight up.

"I sense something in you, you have a good heart, yes, you'll do fine."

"Master, you can't be serious about letting her join." Vilkas has an obvious look of disapproval on his face.

"I am nobodys Master, Vilkas. Farkas, how is her arm?"

"She's got a pretty strong one." Kodlak smiles and Vilkas rolls his eyes.

"Farkas show her where the new blood sleeps for now. We'll talk later." Farkas shows me a bed and I store some stuff and then head up to Dragonsreach.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter then normal but here it finally is. :p<strong>


End file.
